Real-time backup of data is needed in software systems that require high availability and high data security. At present, there are mainly two solutions, i.e., synchronous writing of a primary storage to a backup storage, and asynchronous writing of a primary storage to a backup storage.
Among others, Oracle Data Guard is a database solution with high availability. This solution ensures the data synchronization between primary storage and standby storage through log synchronization, and can achieve fast switching and disaster recovery of databases. Users can implement synchronization between primary data and standby data with very little impact on the primary storage database, and the data difference between the primary storage and standby storage is merely the on-line log part. Therefore, the solution is used by many enterprises as a data disaster recovery solution. The synchronization method for primary and standby data can be configured as two types, including synchronously updating a standby storage database and asynchronously updating a standby storage database.
However, the time delay between the primary storage and the standby storage in this solution is relatively large, and thus the solution cannot be applied to scenarios that have a very high demand for real-time performance.
Therefore, one technical problem that those skilled in the art urgently need to solve is how to reduce the time delay between the primary storage and the standby storage during data synchronization.